


Coming Out

by Yukio



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Fun, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukio/pseuds/Yukio
Summary: Casey and Raph are not truly in a closet, but they don't broadcast their relationship to the outside world. But one day Casey kisses Raph in front of a whole stadium and Raph wants to know what the hell that was supposed to mean.The story won the 3rd place in the category Best Portrayal of a Canon Ally for Casey in the TMNT Reader's Choice Award 2017 (Mature Ballot).





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chercherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chercherin/gifts).



> The idea comes mainly from Chercherin, who is also the author of the fanart.
> 
> I want to thank Ravenshell for doing the beta read for me.

 

 

 

The stadium roared. Another goal was scored and the cheering was deafening. There were just three minutes until the end of the match and it was already clear who was going to be the winner of this year’s University Hockey League Championship. The players on the bench were cheering for their winning teammates together with the audience, drunk with joy of their soon gained victory. It was a mutual effort, team spirit and perfect cooperation on the ice that brought them to this moment. Their opponents were good, very good, but they were better. They were Number One.

The atmosphere was infectious. Raph wasn’t much of a hockey fan, but even he could hardly keep his cool when his boyfriend scored the last winning goal of the season. As Casey’s special guest and a friend with most of Casey’s teammates he was allowed to watch the match from the best place there was – right from the bench for players. Now he was standing by the boards with the rest of the team, yelling with joy, jumping, waving his hands in the air while the hem of his thick dark red hoodie was riding above the line of his pants and showing a thin strip of bare skin. Raph didn’t care right now. He didn’t care about anything except the happiness and pride he felt, the bit of cold could be damned.

He saw Casey. The black-haired hockey player was grinning from ear to ear, waving to the people in the stands. He was the hero of this match; he was the one who ensured the victory of his team. People knew that and chanted his name, two syllables echoing in the hall, and Raph couldn’t help it as he started chanting with them.

“Ca-sey! Ca-sey!” he was shouting and jumping in excitement.  

Meanwhile the rest of the team poured onto the ice. For a moment they blocked Casey from Raph’s view, clearly wanting to bask in the victory with him, but he surprised them as he skated around them right to the place where Raph was standing. The grin he had on his face was much more than the one he had given the audience, even more than he had given his teammates. This one was reserved only for Raph – the brightest, widest, most radiant grin Casey was capable of and he looked like an idiot according to Raph, a happy idiot, an idiot that deserved to be proud of himself and definitely should be there with the rest of his team. Instead of that, he was here, standing right in front of Raph, only the boards separating them.

Casey’s smile changed a little; smugness joined the happiness reflecting on the slightly parted lips and a predatory spark flashed in his eyes. Before Raph knew it, Casey had a handful of his hoodie, pulling him closer. Hot lips pressed to Raph’s mouth in a hungry kiss, teeth clashed, a daredevil tongue pushed its way deep into Raph’s oral cavity aggressively. Surprise robbed the boy in the hoodie of any coherent thoughts and his only reaction was total compliance when Casey’s tongue invaded his mouth so roughly.

It didn’t last long, though. After a few heartbeats the daring mouth was gone and the lips stretched into a cocky smile. Dazed, Raph watched Casey skate back to his teammates to part with their opponents. Everything that was happening on the ice from that moment was just a series of colorful pictures on which he was unable to concentrate. His ability to take the notice of the world around stopped somewhere between the kiss and the moment Casey had left him standing there alone and perplexed.   

He reached to his abused lips. He could still feel the harshness of the kiss and Casey’s unique taste, both known to him so well. But today there was more. Today Casey put all his alpha into the action with an obvious intention to take everything he could: Raph’s composure and soul.

If Raph wanted to be completely honest, he liked Casey’s dominance. He liked the way Casey didn’t hesitate to take what he wanted. He loved how he grabbed and pushed and bit and licked, how he wasn’t afraid to be wild and free. Casey always managed to take Raph’s breath away, knowing all his buttons. But Raph was never going to tell him how much he enjoyed being treated like an exotic plant that needed proper care to flourish. No. He didn’t want his boisterous boyfriend to think Raph was easy prey. He had his pride and he wasn’t the kind that sat quietly while his partner did all the work. Raph liked taking as much as he could as well. He liked discovering new ways to turn Casey even wilder, fiercer, hungrier for Raph’s attention. They drove a two-way road and they enjoyed the ride to the fullest.

All in private.

They didn’t feel the need to broadcast their relationship to the world and Raph was quite satisfied with that. No, he wasn’t ashamed or awkward. He loved Casey with his whole heart. He only thought that what was between them was no one else’s business but theirs. On the outside, they looked like two buddies who liked hanging out together much more than actual lovers. That was why being kissed in front of the whole stadium was a step that moved their relationship to a whole new level.

The teams parted and each of them moved to their side of the stadium. They were going to hit the showers and pack. The match was over; it was time for the winners to celebrate.

Raph stepped aside to not be in the way of the champions. Almost every player gave him a huge smile that had nothing to do with the victory and everything to do with the scene everyone in the stadium had witnessed. Some of them even greeted him, amusement pouring from the simple words: “Hey, Raph!”

Heat rose to Raph’s cheeks. He pulled the hood he had on his head lower in an attempt to hide his blush. He blamed Casey for it.

The hothead noticed his boyfriend grinning smugly from ear to ear, his eyes sparking with the light Raph knew so well from their bedroom, but had never seen outside of it before.

He was still in that strange state of daze and bewilderment. He didn’t understand what Casey had wanted to achieve with that kiss, why he had done it. Did it have some deeper meaning? Was it Casey’s way of telling him he wanted more than they already had? What more could he want?

Raph knew that he wouldn’t see much of his boyfriend for the rest of the evening and obviously he wouldn’t see him till the next day. The team was going to celebrate and Raph understood that this was Casey’s time to hang out with his friends, it was THEIR victory and that was why he decided to stay back at dorm even though Casey and his friends had nothing against him joining them.

But there were things that needed to be cleared up. He was aware of the fact that if he let Casey go to have fun with his team now, he could simply forget any conversation about the kiss and its meaning. He didn’t expect Casey to be able to say anything other than “fuck off” the next day as he would be spending it in bed with hangover. And leaving such an important talk for later sounded like a really stupid idea, especially because the whole matter was eating at Raph. He wanted to know what the fuck Casey had been thinking, why he had outted them like that. Waiting outside the locker room, he was slowly getting over his confusion and giving in to his anger. If Casey wanted something from him, he could simply SAY SO. He DIDN’T NEED TO FUCKING KISS HIM IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE STADIUM.

Glaring, he was leaning against the wall beside the door of the locker room from where he could hear cheerful laughter. The guys were talking to each other, praising one another for the great work on the ice, perfect passes and attacks that culminated in goals. Raph knew such talks by heart already. It wasn’t the first time he was standing outside a locker room, waiting for Casey and listening to the bragging coming from the other side of the door. One thing caught his attention, though, because it wasn’t the usual talk of the guys running on too much testosterone. Or… It was. But a different one.

“… what was that, Case?” one of Casey’s teammates asked.

“What do you mean?”

“That kiss. They showed it on the big screen. Raph looked quite stunned.”

“I didn’t know you were together. Okay, I anticipated that, but I wasn’t sure,” Raph heard another guy. “For a moment I thought you were going to propose to him.”

Raph knew that the color in his face at that moment perfectly matched the one of his hoodie. He was so going to kill Casey.

Casey laughed. Raph’s ears were already trained to distinguish the slightest differences in the tone of his boyfriend’s laughter, so he had no problem catching the tinge of nervousness. Good. That meant Casey was finally starting to understand what he had done and that Raph wasn’t going to forgive him so easily.

The door opened and the team started pouring out, one player after another.

“Heeey, Raph. Your fiancé’s still inside. Shall I call him for you?” one of the guys asked.

“No, thanks,” he growled, glaring at the guy from under his hoodie, even though he knew there was no way he could hide that violent blush. “And he’s not _my fiancé,_ FYI. He’s a dead man,” he said darkly.

The guy took a step back, raising his hands protectively. “Chill, dude. No one thinks anything bad about it. Actually, it was cute.”

_“Cute?”_ Raph’s voice was so low and menacing that it gave the guy and his friends goose bumps. The little twitch of his eye and the hands that balled into fists spoke a clear language.

“We gotta go,” said the poor guy, and he hurried away together with his friends.

Raph watched them leave with a furious expression. He’d love to snap something nasty at them, but they were already out of earshot. Good for them. But not for the ones who were still in the locker room, laughing, joking, teasing, and obviously having fun. For Raph, the fun ended here. Without giving it a second thought, he pushed the door open and walked in.

The room fell silent. Every pair of eyes turned to the boy in the dark red hoodie sizing them up like a god of wrath looking for his next sacrifice.

“Hello, Raph,” one of the guys dared to speak to him, apparently trying to appease him. The glare he was given made him cringe.

Silence filled the room again; the only thing that could be heard was the almost inaudible sound of breathing.

Raph moved deeper into the room. He scanned his surroundings for the sinner he came here to punish. When he located him in the circle of his teammates, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Casey gulped. An Olympian god had come down from the Mountain to destroy him with thunder and lightning.

One by one his teammates were retreating towards the door, none of them wishing to be caught in the middle of the imminent storm.

“Er… Casey… We’re going. We’ll wait or you outside the stadium. See you, Raph,” one of his friends said before the whole group hurried out of the locker room, leaving Casey alone with his doom.  

Raph didn’t answer. His attention was focused on his boyfriend sitting on a bench and fidgeting under his glare. Casey’s bag was placed next to him, half-open, and the white fabric of his sports outfit was peeking out of it. Raph glanced at it only briefly; it was obvious that Casey had been packing before his angry boyfriend barged in.

“Am I in trouble?” Casey asked in that innocent tone he always used when he thought he did nothing wrong, but Raph had a different opinion.

 “What do you think?” the boy in the red hoodie snapped, crossing his arms on his chest. His green eyes flashed dangerously.

“I didn’t want to make you upset,” Casey said with so much sincerity that it was almost easy to forgive him. Yet, the memory of all the people staring at them and of the guys making fun of them was too fresh in Raph’s mind. He knew that it wasn’t the end. Gossip spread faster than a forest fire and everyone would come up with their own version of the story by tomorrow.

“I’m not upset,” he growled, frowning darkly.

“No?” A crack of a hopeful smile appeared on Casey’s lips.

“I’m furious, Casey,” Raph cooled him. “What the hell were you thinking? Kissing me in front of _everyone_!” he barked.

Casey winced. He stared at Raph for a long time and the puzzlement reflecting on his face was gradually turning into annoyance. “I didn’t know we were in a closet,” he snapped in the end.

The words took the wind from Raph’s sails. He never thought about the two of them like that. Actually, he had been proud of how comfortable he felt in this relationship. But ever since the end of the match, Casey kept challenging that feeling.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Casey, we are not,” he said, a new blush tinting his cheeks.

“So where’s the problem?”

Raph frowned again. “Try wrong time, wrong place. Do you even know what that means?” he grunted.

Casey’s eyes narrowed. He watched Raph for a few long seconds, saying nothing, until he finally stood up and came up to Raph.

“You think I’m dumb, don’t you?” he said darkly, and if Raph wanted to prevent the collision of their bodies, he had to step backwards. Unfortunately, he didn’t get far. He bumped into a row of lockers and with Casey still coming at him he plastered his back to them, only inches separating their bodies now. Casey lifted his hands and pressed them to the cool metal doors on each side of Raph’s head, trapping him between the lockers and himself.

He was pissed. Raph could see that in his eyes and in the crease on Casey’s forehead. He wanted to protest against the statement that he thought Casey was dumb. Casey wasn’t dumb. He was just… Casey. With his own twisted logic. But Raph loved him despite the oddness and the simplicity – or more like _because_ of that. He would never want Casey to change.

He opened his mouth to tell him so, pissed himself that Casey might think something like that. The words never came out of his mouth, though. The violent kiss he was given didn’t allow him to more than groan. Casey’s hand cupped his cheek and held him firmly, his knee worming its way between Raph’s legs, the thigh pressing to his hardening organ.

Suddenly, Casey’s mouth was gone, but the hand holding him in place was still there.

“I don’t give a fuck about what other people think,” Casey hissed in his face. “I don’t want to hide anymore. I want to kiss my boyfriend whenever I damn please, because I’m not ashamed of you, I’m not ashamed of what we have. Are you?”

It took Raph a few seconds to realize that it wasn’t a rhetorical question. He was still dazed by the fierceness of the kiss and the knee between his legs wasn’t helping him to restart his upper brain.

“What? No,” he breathed out, hoping Casey would continue in what he started.

But Casey frowned, studying Raph’s face. “You sure about that? Because everything I heard so far was complaining.”

“Dammit, Casey,” Raph cursed, grabbing Casey’s face in his hands and pressing their mouths together one more time. The kiss silenced his black-haired boyfriend effectively, because there were no more words, only the unique taste of Casey.

The kiss was actually a battle for dominance between their tongues. Casey wanted to push Raph’s organ out of his mouth and explore his boyfriend’s oral cavity himself. Raph wasn’t having that; he fought bravely for his privilege to have the access into the places where no one else did. He wanted to mark them as his own as many times as possible. When Casey didn’t cease in his efforts to get into Raph’s mouth, Raph used his teeth, biting Casey’s lips lightly.

A growl left the black-haired boy’s throat. His hands found their way around Raph’s waist, pulling him into a tight embrace, never breaking the kiss.

Raph mewled quietly into Casey’s mouth. He loved these kinds of games between the two of them, he loved giving and receiving bruising kisses, he loved the feeling of possessing and being possessed.

He loved when Casey touched his bare skin just like he did right now. Hot palms found their way under Raph’s hoodie and he couldn’t stop the excited moan. Casey simply knew Raph’s buttons and he didn’t hesitate to push them, one by one, in a perfectly planned order. The hothead shivered with pleasure as the skillful fingers started exploring his body. Not caring about losing the battle of their tongues, he broke the kiss as he tilted his head backwards and a new, loud moan filled the locker room. At the same moment he felt teeth digging into the skin on his neck and he knew a dark blue mark would be there later. Casey loved leaving hickeys, even though never before had he left them on the places where everyone could see them. Obviously, he meant what he had said about not giving a fuck about what other people thought.

A tongue tickled Raph’s neck and he smiled. He knew what was coming and when Casey started sucking the skin, he encouraged him with a sigh right into the black-haired boy’s ear.

Casey growled, his mouth leaving Raph’s neck, but only for a moment. He made Raph tilt his head backwards again and his teeth scraped over his boyfriend’s Adam’s apple. Raph opened his mouth in a silent moan and shivered even more.

“You’re a moron, Raph,” Casey said in a deep, husky voice, the sound reverberating through Raph’s excited body.

“Am I?” the hothead asked mockingly only to be grabbed, turned around and shoved against the lockers. The action made him gasp in surprise as his face met a cold metal door. He felt Casey’s chest pressed tightly to his back, his fingers digging into Raph’s hips and his mouth delivering hard kisses to the already marked neck.

“Jeez, can’t you be gentler?” Raph grumbled, but there was no true annoyance in his voice. Arguing was simply their thing.

“Are you a woman or what?” Casey didn’t disappoint him. He folded his arms around Raph’s waist and thrust his hips against the hothead’s ass in a promise of something much better.

Raph groaned as he was pushed hard against the lockers once again. Casey’s hands were roaming his body, fingers tracing over the naked skin under his clothes, rolling the hoodie and T-shirt under it higher and higher until hot palms pressed to the hothead’s breast muscles.

Raph sighed, turning his head a little to look at his boyfriend. “If I were a woman, it would at least explain why you are feeling up my chest,” he said, amused.

A deep rumble left Casey’s throat. He took Raph’s earlobe between his teeth, knowing how sensitive a place on Raph’s body it was, and pulled it gently while he pinched both his boyfriend’s nipples.

Raph moaned loudly, overpowered by the pleasure that spread through his body.

“I’ll do you, Hamato,” Casey growled.  “I’ll do you so hard you won’t be able to sit for a week.”

Raph grinned. “Promises, promises, but where’s the action?” he teased.

The words were the right fuel for Casey. He stopped playing with Raph’s nipples and removed his hands to his pants. He undid the button and pulled the zipper down swiftly while Raph was grinning like a maniac. He liked how a few simple words could turn Casey into a hungry beast. His teeth were digging into Raph’s neck again while his hands were pulling the pants off of Raph’s hips along with his underwear.

Raph shivered as cool air touched his manhood. It wasn’t for long, however, because Casey’s hot palm wrapped around his erection and started pumping it in an agonizingly slow rhythm.

“Casey,” Raph whined, discontent coloring his voice.

“What’s up? Impatient?” It was Casey’s turn to tease.

Raph groaned, turning his head so that he could look at his boyfriend and torturer in one person. He met a cocky grin that needed to be wiped from Casey’s face – preferably right away. So he leaned closer and captured Casey’s lips in a passionate kiss, which was eagerly accepted. But Raph’s plan was to give Casey a lesson and teach him what happened when he played with his boyfriend like this. He bit Casey in his lower lip, not being gentle at all.

The groan that escaped Casey’s mouth was more surprised than painful. He growled, having his revenge on Raph in the form of bruising kisses and the firm but careful squeeze of his hand on Raph’s cock.

Pleasure swept through Raph’s body like a tidal wave. He gave a cry of excitement and his hips shot forward right into Casey’s hand.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Casey laughed and massaged Raph’s crotch, robbing him of any coherent thought. The moan that fell from the red-haired boy’s lips was captured by Casey’s mouth. His tongue was worming its way effectively into the depth of Raph’s oral cavity, giving him a proper dental examination.

He liked how pliant Raph became in his arms. He liked the hungry, greedy nature of his kisses. He loved the way Raph squirmed and moaned and tried to pretend that he wasn’t easy prey, but in reality he was as horny as Casey and he wanted it as much as the hockey player, who still was running on endorphins from the match he’d won.

Casey kept stroking Raph’s erection. The prize for his effort was a satisfied sigh, the sound deep and sweet, increasing Casey’s desire and boosting his ego. He knew he was good. Raph was melting under his touch, turning from an angry tiger into a purring kitten. He didn’t protest even when curious fingers slipped into the crevice between the halves of his butt.  

Raph couldn’t decide what was better – the hand that gripped his length and was stroking it or the fingers that were massaging his entrance. He decided it was his cock at the moment and therefore he was thrusting gently into the palm, trying to get more friction. But that bastard Casey didn’t allow that. The more Raph was struggling to increase the pleasure, the more Casey was denying it to him. His caresses became lighter, more teasing.

“Casey,” Raph moaned discontentedly.

“What, Raph?” his boyfriend asked, obviously enjoying Raph’s desperation.

“You know what,” he whined.

“I can guess, but I’m not sure. Tell me, Raphie,” Casey spoke right into his ear and licked the earlobe subsequently.

A shiver ran up Raph’s spine. “Don’t call me Raphie, moron,” he grumbled.

“Or what?” the smug tone of Casey’s voice was getting on Raph’s nerves. If the guy didn’t have such skillful fingers, Raph would have given him a brief lesson in good manners. Instead, he gave a low growl as he tilted his head backwards, putting it on Casey’s shoulder. His heart was hammering in his chest and quiet, excited pants were falling from his lips one after another.

“Dick,” he called Casey the name in an answer to his question.

Casey chuckled into his ear. “Your wish is my command,” he whispered in that husky tone of his before he pushed Raph against the lockers one more time. A hand was resting between the hothead’s shoulder blades, pushing him to the cold metal doors. The soft sound of a zipper being pulled down and the rustle of clothes could be heard. Casey’s quiet curse told him that there was a problem; he was probably too clumsy pulling his own pants down with only one hand – which appeared to be true when the hand pressing Raph to the lockers disappeared. The lack of contact didn’t last long, though. Casey was there again, his chest plastered to Raph’s back, his hands on Raph’s hips and his cock… rubbing against Raph’s ass.

Raph smirked, enjoying the feeling of silky skin sliding against the cleft between his butt cheeks. “Didn’t I warn you to not make promises you can’t keep?” he said. “Unless you want to face serious consequences.”

“Who said I can’t keep this one?” Casey whispered into his ear, the hot breath tickling Raph’s sensitive area. The red-haired boy shivered and wanted to press against Casey’s hard chest firmer, but the bastard pulled away. Raph looked over his shoulder, confused with his boyfriend’s action.

“Case?”

“Just a sec,” Casey said as he was rummaging through his bag.

Raph frowned. “What the hell are you doing?” he demanded. He was standing there with a naked ass and solid hard-on while Casey was looking for only he knew what in the mess in his bag.

“Wait, I have it here,” Casey said, frowning, while still grubbing through the things in his bag.

Raph straightened up and turned away from the locker. “What do you have there?”

Casey lifted his gaze from the bag and pointed his index finger at the hothead. “Stay!” he ordered.

Raph raised an eyebrow. Was Casey really commanding him?

But Casey turned his attention back to the bag and a triumphant grin spread across his face as he pulled out a well-known bottle and package.

Raph stared. “How come you have lube and condoms here with you?”

“Because I packed them,” Casey stated the obvious as he moved back to Raph, taking the bottle and one of the condoms with him. He pushed the hothead back to the lockers and put the lubricant and a condom on top of them to have free hands.

“You don’t say, genius. Why did you pack them? What did you expect to do with them?” Raph asked, leaning against the lockers.

“Exactly what I’m doing right now,” Casey replied in a tone as though he was talking to an idiot. He reached for the lube and squeezed some of it on his fingers. Then he slid one finger between the cheeks of Raph’s ass and pushed it into his entrance.

Raph gave a quiet sigh. “Don’t piss me off, Casey. How did you know we’d be doing this?”

“I hoped,” the reply came, and it sounded so sincere that Raph had no reason to not believe it. Casey was a moron, a horny moron, but Raph’s moron, and Raph was grateful that his boyfriend had thought ahead and packed the supplies.

“Why does that surprise me,” Raph said and shivered as a second finger breached him. “You were always full of yourself.”

“You never complained,” Casey pointed out as he was scissoring Raph carefully, making him pant with pleasure.

“I should probably start,” said the hothead. “For your own good. A little bit of humbleness in your life wouldn’t kill you.”

Casey’s free hand slid to Raph’s front and wrapped around his length. Raph gasped and moaned as Casey started pumping him in a slow rhythm. Hot breath tickled his ear and a deep voice spoke to him.

“Maybe,” Casey whispered and ran his tongue over Raph’s earlobe, making his boyfriend tremble in his arms. Raph felt his legs turning into jelly and Casey wasn’t even doing anything yet. “But it’s mostly your fault. If you didn’t moan so beautifully whenever I get to touch you…”

“You can still be limited to touching yourself,” Raph snapped, but they both were aware that it was just an empty threat. Raph more than enjoyed their sexual activities and he was not willing to give them up.

Casey chuckled into his ear. “Who’s making promises they can’t keep?” he teased.

A third finger entered Raph’s body, preparing him for something bigger and better. He couldn’t wait. He licked his lips as he tilted his head backwards and to Casey’s face. Only Casey had the ability to turn him into this wriggling, panting mess of pleasure. Only Casey knew how to tame Raph’s fire.

“It’s not a promise. It’s a warning,” he said as he was fucking Casey’s hand while being fucked by his fingers.

“It’s the same thing,” Casey purred into the skin on which droplets of sweat started gathering.

“You talk too much, Jones,” Raph growled, moving his hips in shallow thrusts into Casey’s dexterous hand. The fingers in his butthole were stretching him, and even though they didn’t need to work so hard, because the two of them led an active sexual life together, so Raph’s body was quite used to having Casey’s penis up his ass, Casey obviously didn’t want to neglect anything and hurt Raph in the process. Raph could appreciate the gesture if only it didn’t take Casey so agonizingly long.

“Casey,” he whined, trying to give Casey a sign that it was enough teasing and prepping and now he wanted the real thing inside of him.

“Shhh,” Casey hushed him, placing a tender kiss on the place where Raph’s shoulder met his neck.

“I want…” Raph started and shuddered as the hand on his penis squeezed the sensitive organ gently.

“I know.” Casey’s voice was a deep rumble, traveling through Raph’s body to right between his legs. Raph moaned, but it wasn’t what he wanted.

“Casey, stop teasing,” he said, desperation dripping from his words.

The black-haired tempter chuckled into Raph’s ear and pulled out the fingers that had been working on his entrance. Wet palms caressed the hothead’s hips lovingly as Casey nuzzled Raph’s neck.

“Give me a sec,” said the hockey player, and for a few long seconds Raph lost contact with his boyfriend’s body. He didn’t like that much, but he knew it was just a small sacrifice compared to what was coming. He glanced at Casey’s hand reaching for the condom resting on top of the locker and he couldn’t help the satisfied grin spread across his face. The sound of the foil being ripped was heavenly music to his ears.

He had to bite back the laughter when he heard Casey curse.

“You’re taking too long,” he said, his head only slightly turned to one side. “What are you doing there? I hope not yourself. You’re supposed to do me.”

“Don’t worry, Hamato, I’ll do you so deliciously you’ll be wishing I won’t ever stop doing you,” Casey quipped, and Raph could see his hand reaching for the lube this time. He didn’t need to be a prophet to know what Casey was doing with it, but as the poor, horny hockey player wanted to put the bottle back, he misjudged the height of the locker and the bottle fell on the floor.

Raph laughed, but when he saw Casey bend for it, he rolled his eyes and kicked the bottle farther away.

“Raph!” Casey protested.

“Stop fucking with the lube and fuck _me_ already, bonehead.” Everyone knew that patience wasn’t one of Raph’s virtues and if Casey was not going to screw him any time soon, he was _so_ going to regret it.

He could hear Casey’s discontent snort, but his boyfriend was already gripping his ass, widening the gap between the cheeks and pushing into Raph’s impatient body, sliding in without hesitation, without a break, without any more pointless words. A moan escaped Raph’s mouth as he tried to dig his fingernails into the hard locker doors as pleasure flooded his system but, of course, with no luck. Casey’s hands moved to his hips, holding him in place, holding him securely since Raph’s legs shivered and his knees seemed to be going to buckle. Casey wasn’t allowing that, however, and Raph was grateful. He rewarded Casey with an excited groan, pushing back against him in order to have him fully sheathed in his body as fast as possible.

“Jesus, Raph,” Casey panted into his neck, his hands clutching Raph’s hips as if for dear life. A trail of careful nips and kisses marked the hothead’s neck, turning the sparks of pleasure into a constant fire.

Casey stilled for a moment, giving Raph time to get used to the intrusion. He always did that. He never went into action unless he made sure his lover was absolutely comfortable with his presence in the most intimate part of his body.

“Yes,” Raph gave a quiet moan as a sign to his lover to continue. He could sense Casey’s smile on his neck damp of sweat. The gentle nuzzle that followed made Raph’s heart beat quicker and this time it had nothing to do with his arousal. He smiled, tilting his head towards Casey’s face, asking him for a kiss that way.

The sweet touch of their mouths quickly turned into something sensual. Raph loved Casey’s unique taste and wanted more of it. His tongue won the battle for dominance and pushed through the gap between his boyfriend’s lips and teeth possessively, deepening the kiss. He didn’t give much attention to the slow, nice movement inside of his body as his mind was totally occupied by ravaging Casey’s mouth. Casey didn’t fight him back this time; he accepted Raph’s game without any complaints, giving him as much room to play as the hothead wanted.

The hard, violent thrust almost knocked all the air out of him. Fooled by Casey’s compliance, Raph hadn’t expected the sudden action. He yelped in surprise, breaking the kiss, trying to hold on to something solid. Casey was still gripping his hips, pounding into him in a savage rhythm, going deep, thrusting hard, not giving Raph time to catch his breath.

Raph groaned, leaning against the lockers and trying to withstand the wild pace. Casey was true to his word; Raph could hardly imagine himself being able to sit after Casey was done with him. His muscles kept sending him the message that if he wanted to walk without a problem after this was over, he could forget it right away.

But did Raph complain? Of course not! He enjoyed this more than he was willing to admit. He loved the way Casey managed to make his inner fire burn high and strong, but had enough control over it to keep it harmless. He loved how his black-haired lover made him breathless and desperate, how he made him squirm and moan and call his name.

“Yes! Casey… Casey… Yes!” Raph repeated his mantra. His throat was dry with all the shouting, but he couldn’t stop, he couldn’t shut up, especially not when Casey hit the right spot and made Raph see every single star in the galaxy.

“YES!!!” he yelled, encouraging his lover with the backward shove of his hips. One of Casey’s hands slid to his front, skillful fingers wrapping around Raph’s manhood and pumping it in the same desperate rhythm as the pace of his hips slapping against Raph’s rear. A new cry of pleasure filled the room, followed by Casey’s deep rumble. 

Raph’s thighs were shivering with the exertion, but there was no way he was going to give in to the feeling. The lockers gave him the needed support as Casey was driving into him mercilessly, each thrust sending a new wave of pleasure through Raph’s system. His palms were resting on the metal doors, his hot touch warming the cool material. Casey’s free hand snaked up his body, making him shiver, but then the black-haired boy growled and his fingers curled around Raph’s left wrist, squeezing it. Raph half-expected a bruise to form there.

They were rutting like two wild animals in heat. The air around them was heavy with the smell of sweat and sex and the temperature in the room leapt a few degrees. The loud slapping sound of skin on skin accompanied the symphony of excited snarls.

“Come on, Raph,” Casey growled, giving an extra hard thrust. Raph gasped, his face almost hitting the locker door in front of him. He wanted to complain, but his brain was hardly able to form a coherent thought right now.

“More” was one of the few words he was able to pronounce along with “yes” and “Casey” and “yes” one more time.

Casey growled in his ear again, pounding into Raph with everything he had, making him weak in knees, making him shiver and lose his mind in the mind-blowing ecstasy.

“Casey,” Raph panted, his muscles crying with the tension building up in them.

He knew what was coming. And yet, the orgasm took him by surprise. Crashing into a brick wall at full speed would be probably less devastating. Raph cried out, his eyes shut tightly, his body shuddering like a leaf in the wind and he had no idea how come he was still standing. The hand on his cock was moving frantically and the dick in his ass never stopped hitting his prostate, both keeping him in the state of complete bliss for as long as possible.

Therefore it was easy to overhear Casey’s growls turning deeper and darker. The hand gripping Raph’s wrist changed its position, covering his fist, fingers pushing into the gaps between Raph’s digits and tangling with them.  

One last thrust, and Casey reached his own climax, buried deep inside of Raph’s spent body. He sighed, the sound suddenly soft and gentle in contrast to the loud groans and shouts of excitement from moments ago. Tender kisses peppered the nape of Raph’s neck, the sensation traveling through his sensitive skin, making him shiver once more.

Raph hummed and his lips stretched into a drunken smile. That was the very moment when his legs finally gave way.

“Whoa, Raph!” he heard Casey’s startled cry, and two strong arms wrapped around him immediately, slowing his fall and thus preventing him from hitting the floor hard.  “You okay, buddy?”

“I’m awesome,” Raph sighed, turning his head slightly to look at his lover. Casey was sitting with him on the floor, still holding Raph in his arms.

The black-haired boy grinned, a mischievous spark shining in his eyes. “What can I say? I’m good.”

“Mmmmm,” Raph purred. He grabbed Casey’s hair and pulled him closer to his face. His tongue plunged into his boyfriend’s mouth, sharing a hungry kiss with him.

Casey groaned at the unexpected action, but he didn’t fight the kiss. He let himself be pulled into an exciting match, but not for long. The floor was cold and he was sure that especially Raph’s naked ass didn’t appreciate it much.

“Come on, stand up,” he said, getting on his feet himself and pulling his lover with him. Raph still seemed to be a bit dazed and his movements were uncoordinated.  Casey helped him onto a bench, noticing a small flinch as Raph’s butt met the wooden surface.

“Sore?” Casey asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

“Just a bit. I’m fine,” Raph said, glancing at his belly. The hoodie that was pooling around his waist was stained with his semen. Oh great…

The black-haired boy’s mouth stretched into a smug grin. “I told you, Casey Jones never gives empty promises.”

“Right,” Raph mumbled. He was coming down from his high and his brain finally started working properly. He didn’t pay much attention to his boyfriend, who crossed the room to dump the used condom into the bin. When Casey returned, he looked for something in his bag and after a moment he handed Raph a tissue.

Raph glanced at the smirking Casey and took the tissue without a word to wipe the come from his body and clothes, then handed it back to the extremely satisfied hockey player. Casey took the dirty tissue and together with a few more that he used to clean his hands with he set off on another trip to the bin. Meanwhile Raph pulled his pants back on his hips.

“Are you really all right?” Casey asked when he came back, buttoning his own pants.

Raph looked at him. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

Casey shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe because I gave you the best fuck of your life and now you have a problem walking.”

Raph snorted, rolling his eyes. “You and your ego.”

Casey sniggered. “I don’t know, who said he was awh-some?” The last word came out as an exaggerated sigh.

Raph blushed. “Say that again and you’re dead. Can we go?”

Casey laughed. He packed the lube and the rest of the condoms and hung his bag on his shoulder. “Yup, let’s go,” he said, stretching his hand out for Raph to take it, but the red-haired boy ignored it. Casey just shrugged and followed his boyfriend out of the locker room.

They had barely come out when catcalls sounded in the corridor. Casey’s teammates were standing there grinning and showing them thumbs up.

“When’s the wedding?” shouted one of the guys. “The loud ‘yes, Casey, yes’ was hard to miss.”

Raph’s face turned crimson red. Casey, who hardly ever got embarrassed, blushed as well, but unlike Raph he raised his head high and grinned, grabbing Raph’s hand. The time of being subtle was over. Everyone knew they were together.

“We haven’t set the date yet, but no matter when it is, you are not invited,” he announced.

“Awww, Casey, you won’t be such a bastard to not invite your best buds!” said another guy, and the rest of the team laughed.

Instead of answering, Casey flicked him a finger. “What are you guys doing here, anyway? Didn’t you say you’d wait outside?” he asked.

“It took you so long we wanted to get you. But then we thought that bursting in when you were in the middle of… something would be quite inappropriate.”

“How considerate,” Casey drawled sarcastically, still holding Raph’s hand. It was rather surprising that Raph didn’t try to free it so far. 

“Casey, I should go. You have fun,” the red-haired boy said, his voice low and embarrassed.

Casey turned to his boyfriend. The healthy color in Raph’s face was totally adorable and Casey couldn’t help it. He put his free hand on Raph’s cheek and leaned in to give him a tender kiss. Raph didn’t participate in the kiss, but he didn’t try to stop him either. When the black-haired hockey player pulled away and smiled, the green eyes looked at him in a way Casey had never seen before. Raph’s chest was heaving in a rather fast rhythm and his hold on Casey’s hand became firmer. It was just for a moment, though, because Raph’s fingers slid out of Casey’s palm soon after and the hothead grinned.

“Kick their asses for me.”

Casey laughed. “Don’t worry, I will.”

“Good.” Raph glanced at the smirking guys. “Wipe the grins off of their ugly faces.”

“Promise.” Casey winked at his boyfriend.

“Do you want me to take your things back to the dorm?” Raph asked suddenly.

“Oh, that would be great, thanks!” Casey said gratefully.

Raph took the heavy bag from him, his body protesting under its weight with a new wave of ache. Yet, Raph’s smile widened. What wouldn’t he have done for his lover, who had screwed him so deliciously? 

“See you in the morning!” Casey parted with him and then hurried to join his friends to go and celebrate their victory.

Raph smiled and watched Casey leaving with his friends. Just before the team disappeared behind a corner, Casey looked around and waved at the hothead.

Raph chuckled, feeling heat in his cheeks. Casey was such a sap. _But I’m probably no better,_ he thought as he tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach as he walked out of the stadium.

 


End file.
